


Directions

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes are always hard, but life must continue. It's up to you which way your life goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #1](http://www.livejournal.com/community/af100/428.html): _"Character A gives Character B a flower. Why?"_

"I'm sorry," said Juliet, "I didn't want to say goodbye with everyone watching."

"I understand," replied Holly.

Juliet halted.

"Look at these roses!" She deftly snapped one off. "Here, smell it." Juliet handed it to Holly, who inhaled, smiled and made to pass it back. "Why not keep it? Or several?"

Holly received the blooms; Juliet looked thoughtful. "In Russia, even numbers of flowers are for sad events. You have four."

Holly checked. Yes, four. Appropriate?

Juliet turned. "It seems a shame to let tonight overshadow our good times..." Her hand was encircling another yellow rose.

"You'd better give me one more then."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you interested, yes, the thing about flowers in Russia is true. And yellow roses represent friendship, so this is a non-slashy fic. (For once.)


End file.
